


it all began with a seungkwan (of coffees, parfaits and seungkwans)

by thesicaeffect



Series: 3rd times the charm [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, boodiva, cuteness, i love meanie so much, kpop, meanie, meanie couple, meanie feels, seungkwan is awesome, so cheesy my god, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesicaeffect/pseuds/thesicaeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeon wonwoo is a coffee person.<br/>boo seungkwan, however was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it all began with a seungkwan (of coffees, parfaits and seungkwans)

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompts: coffee  
> parfaits  
> sundays

**1\. coffee:**

Jeon Wonwoo had always been a coffee person.

But that was somehow quite evident. With his black hair flattened against his forehead, oversized sweaters and his sweater paws, along with the several notebooks (filled with lyrics, doodles and Physics and English literature notes) and pencils he carried, and the round glasses of stainless steel that he often threw on (which he didn’t really need anymore, he just liked how they felt on his nose), there was no doubt that Jeon Wonwoo was a coffee person.

Boo Seungkwan, however, was not.

And since he was Boo Seungkwan, _everyone_ within a 5 mile radius had to know that.

“Wonwoo hyung, _why_ are we here again?” he whined loudly, as he followed Wonwoo into the coffee shop.

Wonwoo ignored him.

He allowed the familiar scent of the coffee shop to invade his nose-the sharp smell of coffee that caused a pleasant shock in his head, the freshly bake cakes that were probably being iced by Jisoo hyung in the kitchen, the recently delivered newspapers stacked in a corner-this was Wonwoo’s second home.

He took a seat near the window, placing his notebooks down.

“Hyung!”

Wonwoo pretended that he didn’t know Seungkwan, who sat down opposite him.

“Hyung, stop ignoring me! Why are we here! I hate coffee!”

“Seungkwan, lower your volume. I need to work, and you’re the one who insisted on coming with me anyway.”

Seungkwan crossed his arms and threw himself back against the plush of the seat with a huff.

Wonwoo turned to look out the window, staring up at the black inky sky, where clouds were beginning to rumble. He began to space out, inspiration for lyrics shooting to the ends of his fingertips. He could hear Seungkwan calling for someone, but it didn’t matter. He began to quake a little in excitement, the idea was there, almost, _almost-_

“Welcome to Pledis café! What would you like today?” a voice that Wonwoo had never heard in the three years he had been visiting this coffee shop rang out, warm and clear.

Wonwoo jumped a little. The tingles died down, and he felt the idea slip down his soul. He would probably never remember it ever again. But Wonwoo found that he didn’t care. Not when that voice was the one interrupting his thoughts.

He couldn’t describe it. The voice sounded like honey and chocolate and cats and rain and sunshine and _caramel macchiato_ -

It also did not sound like Seokmin.

Wonwoo turned to face the voice, and instantly he felt himself drown in a pair of coffee coloured eyes. He somehow managed to tear his gaze away from them, only to be captivated by the rosy perfect lips-

That were moving like they were speaking.

To him.

“Umm…sir?”

“You’re not Seokmin.” Wonwoo said stupidly.

The guy blinked at him.

“I’m not.” He agreed. “My name is Mingyu, and I’ll be taking your order today. What would you like?”

Wonwoo just stared.

“One iced tea for me, and one mocha for…. _this guy_.” Seungkwan spoke up, nodding his head in Wonwoo’s direction.

Mingyu looked surprised.

“Wow, I didn’t know people actually ordered iced tea in coffee shops.”

Seungkwan shrugged. “Coffee doesn’t really suit my taste.”

Mingyu nodded like he agreed. “I know what you mean. I don’t like coffee either.”

Seungkwan looked at him, surprised. “How come you’re working at a coffee shop then?”

“Money.” Mingyu shrugged. “So, one mocha and one iced tea?”

“Yep.” Seungkwan said.

“Can I be the annoying waiter that I was hired to be and ask you if you’d be interested in an iced Americano? It’s today’s special.”

Seungkwan scowled and shook his head. “No, too bitter. Ew.”

Wonwoo felt a spiky sensation in his stomach which had him preoccupied, it was almost as if he wanted Seungkwan to _shut his mouth_ and for Mingyu to pay attention to _only_ him.

That was probably why it took Wonwoo a second to register that Mingyu was now looking at him.

“Uh, sure, I’ll take it.” Wonwoo said. He refrained from adding "I'll take anything you give me," though it was probably understood or something. Wonwoo had never been very receptive to implied things like that and he hoped Mingyu wasn’t either.

Mingyu beamed at him and Wonwoo nearly snapped his pencil in half.

Mingyu’s teeth were _beautiful_. They were slightly crooked, two of them stuck out like fangs and Wonwoo wanted to feel them on his skin.

Mingyu turned to Seungkwan again and Wonwoo almost grumbled out loud.

“Are you sure you don’t want an Americano? I could put some extra syrup in it to make it sweeter if you’d like.”

Seungkwan debated internally for a moment, before nodding.

“Great! I’ll get them right away!” Mingyu smiled again and Wonwoo’s breath hitched as he saw the boy walk away.

“Your boyfriend is a good guy. I like him.” Seungkwan said, nodding approvingly.

“What what _what_ are you talking about Boo Seungkwan-“ Wonwoo spluttered as Seungkwan laughed loudly.

“You were staring.” He informed him.

Wonwoo sighed.

“Kim Mingyu. Art and Math major. 18 years old-that’s one year younger than you, from Anyang, has a younger sister, and is quite popular with the ladies- teachers included.” Seungkwan read out (a bit too loudly), from his phone. “Likes dogs.” He finished.

Wonwoo frowned. “He doesn’t like coffee and likes dogs? This guy has weird tastes.”

“Says you.” Seungkwan grumbled. “Anyway, don’t you want to know where I got this information from? Ask me where I got this information from.”

“Where did you get this information from.”

“Could you make it sound like a question?”

“Where did you get this information from, Seungkwan?”

“That’s better. I texted Seokmin hyung while you were spacing out.” Seungkwan said proudly. “He says to tell you to follow your heart and ask the chap out.”

“Where  _is_ Seokmin anyway?” Wonwoo asked, hoping it wasn’t obvious how he was actually considering Seokmin’s suggestion/advice/order.

“He took the day off to spend his first anniversary with Soonyoung hyung. In fact, we’re all going over to celebrate tonight, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Wonwoo said, fidgeting with his pencil, looking up when Seungkwan snickered, chewing his nails while looking at his phone screen.

Wonwoo felt like something was going to go horribly wrong.

He was right.

Seungkwan suddenly leaned towards him, his palms resting on the table. Wonwoo instinctively leant back.

“I’m sorry hyung, but this is Seokmin hyung’s idea, and I promise you’ll thank me later.”

“Wha-“ Wonwoo was cut off by Seungkwan pressing his lips against his.

“I’m sorry Wonwoo!” Seungkwan said loudly, “But this has to end! We’re not meant to be, this isn’t working out.”

Wonwoo vaguely registered that everyone in the coffee shop was staring at him and Seungkwan, who was now talking about how it wasn’t Wonwoo’s fault, but Seungkwans’s, who had found someone else who made his heart skip a beat (Wonwoo was rather certain he was talking about Hansol.)

“I’m sorry.” Seungkwan continued. “I’m sure you’ll find someone.” His volume rose as his eyes found Mingyu’s, who was staring from behind the counter. “Someone better than me. Someone who’ll love you. Who’s name starts with Min and ends with Gyu-hey, that rhymes.” Seungkwan grinned, before remembering what he was doing (Wonwoo had no idea what it was) and pressing another kiss to Wonwoo’s mouth. “Goodbye my love!” he said dramatically. “And once again, I’m sure you’ll find someone who will love you as much as you loved me.” His stared behind the counter again. “Like MIngyu!” he practically screeched and with that spun on his heels and left.

Wonwoo couldn’t _believe_ it.

He didn’t even know which part of that unnecessary monologue he should begin to feel embarrassed about.

He figured he’d start with how Seungkwan had kissed him. On the mouth. _Twice_.

He’d _figured_.

Until Mingyu came and placed the drinks in front of him.

Wonwoo was hyper alert of Mingyu’s warmth above him as he leant slightly over his shoulder to place the drinks down.

Wonwoo avoided even glancing at him, he didn’t even thank him which he would’ve ordinarily done.

Mingyu plopped himself down in front of him and Wonwoo froze.

“So.” Mingyu said. “I mean, tough luck. I’m sorry.”

No, Wonwoo wanted to say, it’s all a misunderstanding. I don’t know what just happened, he wanted to scream.

He just nodded.

“Your boyf-ex boyfriend is very dramatic.” Mingyu said, fiddling with his fingers.

Wonwoo somehow found it within himself to unfreeze his hand, grab the Americano and gulp it down a single go. Grimacing a little, he said, “Seungkwan is _not_ my boyfriend, ex or otherwise.” He looked at Mingyu, and instantly regretted it because Mingyu looked so _beautiful_ when he was confused.

“Uh-“

“I’ll clear it up for you.” Wonwoo said, somehow returning to his normal self as the bitterness of the Americano shot through him.

Wonwoo explained to Mingyu how it appeared that Seungkwan had conspired against him with Seokmin, one of the chefs and occasional waiters who worked at Pledis café (“Oh! I know him!” Mingyu said, and Wonwoo nodded-everyone knew Seokmin.) He explained how he thought it was a plan to get them both together.

Mingyu raised an eyebrow. “Why would they do that?”

Wonwoo stayed silent, tensing up a little. He reached forward for the mocha, fiddling the handle a little before grabbing it and pulling the drink closer to himself.

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu said, and Wonwoo almost spilled his mocha all over his lap. Never before had his name sounded so _good._

“Yes?”

“I just asked you something.”

“Ah. Yes, well I don’t know, my friends are crazy.” Wonwoo said, taking a small sip.

“Are you always this shy around people?”

Wonwoo stayed silent. He had been wondering the same thing (well, he would have been had he actually had a chance to _think_ in the middle of all this madness.) He was definitely not shy. He was introverted, sure, but not shy. He didn’t speak unnecessarily, but he wasn’t this _bashful_ and _coy_ around anyone.

Except Mingyu, whom he’d known for ten minutes.

Was it possible to develop a crush on someone in ten minutes?

Wonwoo wouldn’t have thought so before, he didn’t even believe in the more romantic notion of love at first sight.

He wasn’t so sure now.

“Do you blush like this for everyone? Or is it just me?” Mingyu said, leaning a little over the table to try and catch Wonwoo’s eye.

Wonwoo had _no_ idea what he was supposed to say to that.

“No.” he said firmly, looking up, only to look back down again when he saw that MIngyu was now leaning against the seat, sucking on a piece of ice and then letting it drop back into his Americano.

Wonwoo’s thoughts at that point were not very pure.

“You’re so cute.” Mingyu giggled and Wonwoo wondered if MIngyu knew that that sound he’d made had nearly given Wonwoo a heart attack.

“So, Wonwoo- how old are you?” Mingyu said, slurping some more Americano.

“I thought you didn’t like coffee?”

“Do you always answer questions with another question?”

Wonwoo smiled. “I’m 19.” He said, sipping his drink. “I’m a year older- hey, are you okay?” he got up, alarmed when Mingyu began to choke. He ran to the other side of the table, putting his arms around the younger and patting his back. As his coughing slowed, Wonwoo began to rub slow circles on his back.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes-yes. I’m okay. I’m so-sorry….hyung.”

Wonwoo’s grip on Mingyu’s t-shirt tightened.

“Uh, no that’s no problem. No problem at all.” Wonwoo smiled down at the boy.

“N-no! You’re my hyung! I shouldn’t have been so-“

“Mingyu, really, it’s okay.”

Wonwoo felt Mingyu relax in his arms.

Wait.

Mingyu was in his arms.

Hastily, Wonwoo removed his arms from around Mingyu, clearing his throat. “Well,” he said, “I really should be going now.”

“O-of course.” Mingyu replied, apparently still embarrassed over, well, whatever it was he was embarrassed over. Wonwoo hadn’t taken any offence to Mingyu talking informally to him. In fact, it just made him weaker in the knees than before. “I’ll get your bill right away, sir.”

Mingyu stumbled out of his seat and ran towards the counter.

Wonwoo smiled.

It was cute how Mingyu thought he’d give up on him that easily.

When Mingyu returned with the bill, Wonwoo asked him to wait. Marvelling at how the boy who’d been hitting on him a minute ago was now standing beside him so meekly, Wonwoo scribbled something on the bill before paying in cash and walking out with a small wave in Mingyu’s general direction.

* * *

 

Mingyu picked up the bill that Wonwoo had just dropped on the table. He was confused. Why did Wonwoo sign on it if he didn’t pay with a credit card.

What if it was a message to Sungcheol hyung, the manager, that Mingyu was a bad waiter and needed to be fired immediately? Is that how complaints against employees worked? Mingyu didn’t think so, but then, Wonwoo seemed like the person who was capable of doing anything.

He’d made Mingyu fall head over heels in love with him in the span of twenty minutes.

Slowly, Mingyu opened the bill, and he nearly tore it in half.

Scrawled in the most intricate writing MIngyu had ever seen, were a series of numbers, followed by the words “Mingyu-ya, call me.”

* * *

 

“I _cannot_ believe that he actually kissed you on the _mouth_.” Jeonghan shook his head in disbelief.

“Twice.” Wonwoo reminded.

“I cannot believe that he actually kissed you on the mouth _twice_.”

“Oh, is that why Hansol is eating Seungkwan’s face off in our bedroom?” Soonyoung said, walking towards his friends with a bowl of nachos.

Jisoo wrinked his nose. “How are you not bothered by that?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “Seokmin and I believe in supporting young love.”

Seokmin nodded, leaning forward and grabbing a bunch of nachos, just as the doorbell rang. “Ugh, Jihoon, could you get that?”

Jihoon nodded, going to open the door.

Wonwoo took a swig of his coke, and when he turned around to see who had entered, he swore it almost came out of his nose.

Kim Mingyu was standing in Seokmin’s hallway, wearing jeans and a black button down, and clutching a glass of coke that had probably been shoved into his hand by Seokmin, who was enthusiastically clinging to his side.

Kim Mingyu looked even better in casual clothes than he did with an apron on.

“Hey, Wonwoo! Nice to see you! I just missed you today at the shop.” Seungcheol, who had somehow appeared behind Mingyu beamed at Wonwoo. Wonwoo smiled at him, nodding and saying, “That’s fine. You’re here now.”

“So, did you meet our new waiter Mingyu?” Seungcheol asked. “This is him by the way.” He added, and Wonwoo rolled his eyes at how clueless Seungcheol seemed to be about everything.

Wonwoo turned to Jihoon. “Don’t you ever tell your boyfriend anything?”

Jihoon shrugged.

“What? Am I missing something?” Sungcheol asked, clearly confused.

“I met Mingyu this afternoon at the shop.” Wonwoo said.

“Yeah? What did you think?” Sungcheol asked.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and smiled.

* * *

 

Mingyu had no idea that Wonwoo was going to be there.

Seungcheol, with whom he’d come to Seokmin’s house, hadn’t even mentioned that he knew Wonwoo. Mingyu knew that Seokmin knew him though. He really should’ve guessed that his life would do something like this to him.

Mingyu knew most of the people in the room. He knew Seungcheol, who had been his manager for a week. He knew Jihoon, because he was Seungcheol’s boyfriend and was in his Math class. He knew Jisoo, the cake guy in the kitchen. And of course, he knew Seokmin and Soonyoung, the kind chefs who’d made him feel super comfortable in his new job. The long haired boy with his arms around Jisoo was undoubtedly Jeonghan, Jisoo’s boyfriend about whom Jisoo would not shut up. There were two other boys in the room too, who were playing jenga with Seokmin. They must be Jun and Minghao, the friends from China that Jisoo was telling him about the other day. Chan, Soonyoung’s younger brother had emerged from a store room when Sungcheol had been leading him in. They had a friendly relationship, and he hugged Mingyu warmly when they met.

He introduced himself to the people he didn’t know, and they smiled back and introduced themselves too. Mingyu’s heart felt light and happy at the feeling of making new friends (something he’d been trying to so since the start of the year but college hadn’t been allowing him to.)

He thought he’d explode, though, when he saw Wonwoo sitting there wearing a black button down (the same as him!) and black jeans, looking so _handsome_ that MIngyu wished he would kiss him.

When Seungcheol asked Wonwoo about him, Mingyu felt his heart rate increase. And when Wonwoo said that they’d met, and then smiled at him, Mingyu nearly fainted on the carpet.

“I _loved_ him.” Wonwoo said, staring into his soul and MIngyu could actually feel his head beginning to spin around.

Especially when everyone around him began to cheer and hoot.

Except Seungcheol who had no idea what was going on. (though he patted Mingyu so _hard_ on the back after he heard that Mingyu really thought he’d be hospitalized for a _week_.)

“How come we haven’t met even though we have so many mutual friends?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu when they wound up sitting next to each other on the couch a couple of hours later.

“I don’t know.” Mingyu shrugged. “Soonyoung hyung and Seokmin hyung invited me to these get togethers many times, and even though I visited them a lot regularly, I wasn’t ever able to make it because I had too many courses. I dropped a few of them, though, so I’m in a bit of a better position.”

“Well, freshman year is always hard. But hang in there,” Wonwoo said, looking at Mingyu sincerely. “You’ll make it through.”

MIngyu’s heart lurched.

‘Hey.” Jeonghan said from the corner where he and Minghao were sitting playing cards. “Did Hansol and Seungkwan ever come out?”

“Still making out.” Soonyoung said, coming out of the kitchen with some chicken.

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, confused.

“Hansol is Seungkwan’s best friend. Well, I guess he’s now his boyfriend. I don’t really know. But think he got a bit jelaous about Seungkwan’s…. _escapades_ today.” Wonwoo explained.

Mingyu laughed. “Well,” he said, “at least I helped some people get together.” he smiled, hoping Wonwoo was maybe starting to fall for him too.

Over the next two hours, Wonwoo felt himself becoming more and more comfortable with Mingyu. They played a few card games, some board games, a little jenga, and even helped Chan with his Math homework.

As Wonwoo entered his house, thinking about what he was going to do the next day, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out, eyes widening and head spinning when he saw the message.

_Hyung! It’s me Mingyu! It was amazing to meet you today, let’s meet again soon :)_

Wonwoo smiled. He knew exactly where he was going to be tomorrow.

* * *

 

**2\. parfait:**

Wonwoo didn’t know how he wound up living with Mingyu.

One one of their weekly meet ups at Soonyoung’s house, Mingyu had showed up teary eyed, saying that he had just gotten a call from the landlord, who’d told him that he needed the house back and was returning tomorrow. Mingyu broke down right there and began to sob.

Wonwoo couldn’t bear it. Striding over to the younger, he’d pulled him closer, lips brushing against his temple, whispering, “Move in with me, Mingyu-ya. It’s okay, hyung’s got you.”

And that’s how now they were in what Seungkwan liked to call a “live in relationship.” (Hansol always reminded him how it wasn’t a live in relationship until you were in an actual relationship-Wonwoo didn’t know whether he was grateful to Hansol for lessening the embarrassment or mad at him for stating the truth.)

“Surprise!” Mingyu beamed at Wonwoo as he walked through the door one day. Wonwoo was startled to see a very professional looking parfait on his kitchen counter.

“Where did you get that?” Wonwoo asked, setting his books down.

“I made it! Soonyoung hyung taught me. You’ve been really stressed out lately, so I wanted to cheer you up.” Mingyu smiled, and Wonwoo felt like all his troubles had just melted.

“Thanks.” Wonwoo smiled back, leaning against the dining table as Mingyu brought the parfait over. “Feed me.” Wonwoo said, opening his mouth wide.

Mingyu blushed and laughed, before taking the spoon and shovelling some of the cool dessert into Wonwoo’s mouth.

Wonwoo let out a squeak at the taste-it tasted like strawberries and cream and love-

Wonwoo felt like he wanted to marry Mingyu that very minute.

He suddenly noticed a brown band aid wrapped around MIngyu’s finger. “What happened to your finger?” he asked.

“It’s nothing. I just cut in by accident while chopping the strawberries.” Mingyu shrugged. “Anyway, how is it?”

“Amazing.” Wonwoo said, still eyeing the band aid.

Taking Mingyu’s hand in his, he slowly kissed the band aid, smiling to himself when he saw Mingyu’s breath hitch. He gradually began to move upwards, laying kisses on Mingyu’s knuckles and then along the length of his arm.

“Hyung.” Mingyu whimpered.

“Hmm?” Wonwoo nuzzled his neck.

“Hyung, what are you _doing_?” Mingyu whined.

“Expressing my gratitude.” Wonwoo said, laying an open mouthed kiss against his jaw.

“Wonwoo hyung.” Mingyu breathed. “Hyung, do you _like_ me?”

Wonwoo laughed. “Tell me, did Soonyoung teach you other ways to make parfait?”

“Hyung, stop answering my questions with another question.”

Wonwoo laughed again, pressing a kiss to Mingyu’s cheek. “I do.”

“You’re in luck, I like you too.” Mingyu said, spinning around and kissing Wonwoo’s nose.

“Answer my question, Mingyu. Did he teach you any other recipies?” Wonwoo smiled, ignoring the loud beating of his heart because _Kim Mingyu liked him too_.

“One or two more.” Mingyu said, grinning as he felt Wonwoo’s arms snake around his waist.

Wonwoo reached over to dip his finger in the parfait, and smearing the cream on Mingyu’s neck. He shivered at the coolness against his heated skin.

Mingyu whimpered as Wonwoo lapped the cream up from his neck, burying his nose in it afterwards.

“I think _that_ was the best parfait I’ve ever had.”

* * *

 

**3\. sundays**

Wonwoo had never been very fond of Sundays. On Sundays, he always thought too much about Mondays, and he hated Mondays too so it just kind of ruined Sunday.

But he could definitely get used to Sunday mornings with Mingyu.

Wonwoo smiled as Mingyu rolled over onto his side and hugged him. He cracked open one eye lazily.

“Good morning.” He said, stretching up to kiss Wonwoo, who was sitting up against the head board of the bed.

“Morning.” Wonwoo replied, meeting him halfway.

“Why are you up so early?” Mingyu said, stretching a little before snuggling back into the covers. “I thought you were a sloth.”

Wonwoo laughed. “I am. I woke up to see your beautiful face.”

Mingyu smacked his torso. “Liar.” He mumbled.

“It’s true. You’re so beautiful Mingyu.” He said, trailing a hand down Mingyu’s cheek.

“So are you.” Mingyu mumbled. “I love you Wonwoo.” He said, drifting off to sleep again.

Wonwoo smiled. “How can you sleep on our one year anniversary?” he pretended to huff.

Mingyu didn’t budge, and Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“Kim Mingyu. Get up and make me an Americano or something-“ Wonwoo yelped as Mingyu yanked him down, snuggling against his chest. “Stay in bed.” Mingyu said, inhaling his scent. “I promise I’ll make you whatever you want, just stay in bed for now.”

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Alright. Hey Mingyu.” He said.

“Let me sleep.” Mingyu groaned.

“I love you.” Wonwoo whispered against him, pressing kisses to his neck.

“Love you too.” Mingyu mumbled.

“Hey hyungs, we got a spare key and snuck in and made you some breakfast. Happy anniversary- _oh my goodness why are you naked what did you do yesterday_!” Chan screeched, almost dropping the breakfast tray he was carrying as he ran out of the room.

Seungkwan poked his head inside. “You owe me one.” He said, winking at them and walking out.

"You owe us one too!" Mingyu called out after him, and Wonwoo laughed, before rolling on top of Mingyu and kissing him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i love meanie sighs


End file.
